The First of Many
by Sabichu
Summary: Sougo Okita character study. Part of the Unspoken Soul Series.


**The First of Many**

 **Summary** : Sougo Okita character study.

* * *

The sandy haired boy crouched down on the arid earth with a magnifying glass in hand following a black ant. The bug continued its trail with nothing bothering its back.

"Sou-chan!" The oldest of the Okita family called out for her baby brother. "Sou-chan! Sou-chan! It's time for lunch!"

He grew impatient, concentrating onto a dried out skinny tree branch next to him. He reflected the magnifying glass on a dark part of the stick until it began to smoke.

He lifted the branch, flipping it upside down for it to spread.

A small fire combusted.

Sougo broke off a smaller section, throwing it into the entrance of the anthill. His hand started to burn, tossing the larger piece to the side of the yellow grass.

He peered into the hole, watching the all ants scatter.

"Sou-chan! Your food is getting cold!" Mitsuba called out again.

"Okay! I'm coming!" He shouted, dusting off his hakama, running into the house.

The smoke on the grass began to ignite.

Luckily, the neighbors put out the fire as they were walking back home for their own lunch break. No one was hurt, but the neighbors were not too pleased about their property, mostly just grass, burned into ashes. Fingers were pointed to a destructive little boy who left a trail of clues, leading up to the Okita household.

The best Mitsuba could do is get down hands and knees and apologize to the neighbors. Many times, Mitsuba tried to discipline the child, however, whenever she tried, her heart broke as he made that sad face, immediately apologizing afterwards giving him undeserved hugs and kisses.

The neighbors knew a lot about the remaining Okita family. Once their father died from the lung disease, it quickly spread to their mother.

They lived on scraps of whatever their parents left them. Mitsuba juggled raising Sougo and working, and the neighbors knew, and tried not to burden them and left with a stern warning.

 **-x-**

"Do you need help carrying those, miss?" A young tanned skin man with a topknot asked.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can manage on my own." Mitsuba bowed.

"No worries, this is what men should do!" He took one of the baskets from her hand. "Besides this young man has his hands full." He looked at Sougo with a big smile on his face. The boy returning him the stink eye, only being able to hold a few vegetable roots in his hands.

"Thank you, Kondo-san. It would have been quite a trip without your help. Please, Iet me make you some tea." Mitsuba offered a seat to a new family friend.

Sougo placed the vegetables on the table and ran off to the front yard to play.

Kondo sat on veranda, enjoying the scenery. He noticed a patch of burnt grass next to the house, "Did something happen recently?"

Mitsuba placed a pot of water to heat on top of the irori, choosing not to respond.

"He's quite a handful isn't he?"

"He doesn't have any friends at his age and gets very lonely. He's very curious and a very sweet little boy."

"Oh is that so?" Kondo watched the boy throw rocks against a set of other rocks he set up ahead. "You know, I teach at a dojo, and learning the way of the sword may help him focus and get him out of trouble."

Mitsuba was hesitant. Even though the signs all over the house that the Okita household was of a samurai, she wanted Sougo to learn, but can't picture her little brother being violent.

"That's a generous offer Kondo-san, however, we don't exactly…"

"Say no more, Mitsuba-dono." Kondo leapt off and walked towards the boy.

The child drew monster face on the ground with a short stick.

Sougo lifted his head watching the shadow in front of him grow bigger. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

Kondo returned a big smile to him, throwing him off guard. Not knowing what to do next, he continued with his play.

"What are you drawing there?" Kondo peeked over his shoulder.

The boy said nothing, digging the stick further into the dirt.

"Is it happy?" He inquired further.

"It's not an _it_ ; the doggy is smiling." He said as the sound of the scratches with his stick became sharper against the dirt.

"Can I give it a try?" Kondo extended his hand out. The boy looked at him uncertainly, giving him the stick wondering if he would destroy his art piece. He observed the man, drawing circles at the cheeks. "Now doesn't the doggy look happier now?"

Sougo was amused. He nodded at the man, giving him the upmost approval with a warm smile.

It wasn't long until Sougo joined the dojo, becoming the quickest study in the group. He exceled at the sword, and his behavior was getting better. He wasn't the mischievous child everyone knew he was, he became warmer towards people, and always was ready and willing to help more involving the dojo.

Everything was looking up for Sougo. He had the admiration and fear of his classmates, until one day a long haired black teen appeared.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : My writing sucks.

Probably shouldn't keep starting new stories until I finish my other ones. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
